


Rascals

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Heyes and Curry hide in a mine from a posse only to find out that it becomes a dangerous trap.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story started out as a response to one of the monthly challenges. As I continued writing it later on, I noticed that the plot could fit for an episode for the Virtual Season. I contacted the producers of this amazing project and my story was accepted. To fit the writing rules, that make the Virtual Season so incredible, it was necessary to rewrite it in wide parts. It ended up as a two-parter in the Virtual Season of 2020.  
> What you will read here is the story as it was told before I made the adjustments. I hope you enjoy this earlier version, too.  
> You can find the original Virtual Season’s episode(s) under the same title at:  
> <https://asjbuckshot.forumotion.com/f53-virtual-season-2020>  
> Many thanks to Penski, who helped me to deliver this baby in both existing versions.

It had been two days since they had slipped into that old mine shaft. The posse had been close on their tail and there was not enough time to hide the tracks properly, at least not thoroughly enough for Heyes.

It had been two days since Kid Curry had had his last minute in peace.

“We should have done better...” Heyes complained, pacing the rough ground of the tunnel.

“How?” Kid Curry asked stoically.

“We should’ve changed directions on stony ground.”

“There was no stony ground when we needed it.”

“Then we should’ve circled back and tried it the other way around!”

“The horses where almost finished and that posse was too close.”

“Though...”

“Stop it, Heyes!” the Kid finally busted out. “Just _stop_ it! Or the posse will be satisfied by findin’ your cold dead body out there!”

 _Two days_ of endless, senseless babbling. _Two endless days_! There _had been_ no other way or they would have taken it.

“But, Kid...” Heyes began again just to be cut off.

“SHUT UP!” the angry voice of the gunslinger echoed throughout the dark veins crossing the hill and sent small rivulets of dust from the nape to the ground. Was it just imagination or did even the ground vibrate under the strong growling voice? The Kid shooed the thought away. It had happened several times before that dust had trickled down on them, but not as much as this time. Seemingly, the waiting nagged hard on his nerves, too.

Since they had arrived, they had regularly scanned the surroundings and still found new signs of their pursuers. They were close but didn’t know the area well enough to find their hideout.

It had been pure coincidence that the fugitives had stumbled into the entrance of the old mine which was overgrown with nameless vegetation. It had once been sealed with wooden boards, but the ravages of time had done their destructive job on them long ago.

Hurriedly they had taken off the saddlebags and scared the horses away, hoping the posse would follow the tracks they’d leave on their way to the next water hole. The surroundings were inhospitable and parched so luckily it would be a couple of miles away.

Now the two weary men stayed put, waiting for a chance to slip away. Not the best plan, but a creation of pure desperation. At least they had found small ponds of moldy water inside the tunnels, though slowly but surely, they were running out of supplies.

Heyes shook the dust out of his hair and grimaced.

“Do you think that helped?” he snapped sarcastically. “Come on! Do it again! Either they hear us and drag us out of here or the ceiling will come down and end this! Either way I won’t have to stand your bad temper anymore!”

“ _My_ bad temper...” the Kid growled and rose. A small sound silenced both of them: two stones hitting one another. Alerted they startled and listened to the darkness outside the range of their small fire.

They had settled down in a dead end close to a branch where the tunnel split into two new directions. The sound came from the entrance to the left of it.

Simultaneously, they exchanged a short glance and drew their weapons. It was silent again, but not silent enough. Without any noise the Kid covered the small fire with a dented tin bucket. Spare rays of light seeped out of it, but most of the light was covered.

Again, they strained their ears. Was there a little shuffling sound or was it just their imagination? But the atmosphere had changed; they clearly felt there was something out there, something alive.

Cautiously they moved closer to the branch, instinctively choosing the best position to cover each other. The Kid had eyes like an eagle and the better perception for danger, but Heyes’s senses worked better in the darkness so he acquired an advanced position close to the corner.

More shuffling, not too far away.

The boys froze and held their breath.

Footsteps, more than one pair. Whispering?

Heyes noticed several voices, at least two, but the echo off the stony walls distorted the sound, making it hard to be sure.

“You’re sure, this is the place?” one voice asked.

“We searched everywhere else,” another one answered. “This is the only hideout left.”

“You sure, there was no chance to pass us by?”

“We would have seen ‘em. At least there would have been tracks. Have you seen any tracks?”

“No, but you sure...”

“I am the sheriff! Ask me one more time and you will never be my deputy again!”

Heyes leaned forward to take a peak and saw the shapes: two of them. Pretty small shapes.

When he noticed details, he frowned in surprise and his thoughts started racing, searching for a plan. Let them come, trap them between us, figure out how...

The sound of a cocking gun cut him off.

“Hold it, Kid!”

Heyes’s warning was followed by a threefold high-pitched scream. He jumped forward and stopped their uninvited visitors. They spun around and ran into Kid Curry who blocked the way back to the entrance and herded them towards their makeshift camp. Heyes turned around, kicked the covering bucket off the fire and light flooded the fork.

Three small figures appeared, the Kid rising up behind them like a silent giant. His blue eyes widened in surprise before he put on his poker face again. Slowly he holstered his weapon and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What are you doing here?” Heyes asked the intruders with a dangerous edge in his voice.

He was answered with big scared eyes, shuffling feet and low whimpering, not sure who of the threesome was the source of the latter. He’d bet on the tiny one on the left.

Two young boys and a tall girl faced him. The lower lip of the youngest trembled, seemingly he was close to breaking into tears. The girl nudged her elbow in his side followed by a short resolute gesture of her head before she turned towards Heyes again.

“Nothing, sir,” she answered.

Heyes raised his brow. “Nothing?”

“We’re just playing...”

“Playing?!”

“Sheriff and outlaw!” She nodded towards the older boy. “Tim’s the robber. Thad and I are the sheriff and the deputy.”

“Never heard of deputizing girls before,” Heyes replied.

“That’s why I’m sheriff!” the girl countered cockily.

“Oh, I apologize, ma’am.” Heyes bowed towards her. He fixed his scrutinizing eyes on the girl, while thoughts somersaulted in his mind, trying to find a way out of their situation.

The kids had not seen anything suspicious yet, but they couldn’t let them go that easy. Kids talk, parents ask questions. The posse was too close to take a risk.

Meanwhile the Kid’s protective streak took over.

“Didn’t your ma ever tell you to keep away from dark and scary places?” Kid Curry asked.

The girl stepped forward towards Heyes and returned his glare but answered the Kid. Heyes smothered a smile away. She showed excellent intuition for the situation.

“This place isn’t scary! We’ve been here before. It’s exiting! You know...”

“Excitin’?” the Kid growled. “It’s dangerous!”

Again, the ground seemed to respond to his anger but now it was noticeable. There was some sort of vibration he sensed in his feet. A short glance towards Heyes and the frown on his face told him that he sensed it, too. He received a questioning look from his dark-haired friend and nodded in response.

“All right, keep calm,” Heyes took over again. “There’s nothing to fear. We’ll all get out of here and talk outside. Just...”

He was cut off by a deep low growl raising off the ground, which trembled visibly now, much stronger than before. It took some effort to keep balanced. More dust and small stones rained down on them. One of the kids let out a scared squeak. The Kid and Heyes exchanged another glance.

“Out! Now!” Kid Curry took the lead, the two boys were right on his tail followed by the girl whose longer legs would let her catch up to them soon. Heyes grabbed their saddlebags and brought up the rear.

Another shock shook the earth, the ground bucked hard and left all of them staggering. More rock slid off the ceiling. Clouds of dust filled the air.

“Too far, get cov...” But Heyes’s warning came too late.

The next stroke nearly sent all of them off their feet. Heyes grabbed the kid next to him, pulled the girl against his chest, cupped her head with his hand and turned her back towards the tunnel wall to cover and steady both of them.

Another shock ran through the earth. The girl screamed and struggled against Heyes’s firm grip.

Following her look, he turned his head and noticed the unfolding drama. From the corner of his eye he saw Kid Curry on his knees, hunched down, both boys hidden under his outspread arms, sheltering them with his body.

Out of his sight a part of the ceiling finally lost its hold and crashed down on them, covering them from further sight with stone shards and dust.

Heyes’s own instinct urged him to help his partner, but something hard hit his head and his world went dark...


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark.

He was hurting.

Something tried to suffocate him. Choked him. Took his breath away.

“Wake up!”

The voice didn’t sound familiar. It couldn’t mean him. He was tired, too tired.

“WAKE UP!” The call was followed by a flash of pain. Somebody had slapped his face.

Hannibal Heyes tore his eyes wide open.

It was still dark.

He was still hurting.

He still couldn’t breathe. Something tried to block his throat.

Dust.

He sat up and coughed.

The action sent blazing knifes throughout his brain. His head ached like hell.

“Kid?” he received no verbal answer at first, but a relieved sigh.

“I’m here, sir,” the unfamiliar voice then told him.

Where was he? Why couldn’t he see? What had happened? Where was the Kid?

A picture flashed up in his mind: Kid Curry on his knees, blue eyes fixed on him, the collapsing tunnel!

Instantly he jumped on his feet, at least he tried. He bumped into something soft - a body. Vertigo and the lack of balance sent him down on his knees. What he earned was more pain and a high-pitched scream.

“Stop that! What are you doing?”

“Who’s there?” Heyes asked.

“Katherine McCarthy. Kathy. You remember me?”

They coughed simultaneously.

“Yeah. I guess. The girl. The cave-in.”

They coughed again.

“Are you all right?” he asked into the darkness.

“Yes, I think so. But the dust...”

Slowly his mind cleared despite the lack of air. Blocking the dust was their foremost problem.

With stiff movements he stripped off his shirt and tore it into stripes. He reached his hand out towards the voice, offering one of the parts to his invisible companion.

“Here take this. Cover your nose and mouth.”

It took several tries before their hands eventually met. When the girl took the cloth out of his hand, he picked up another one and tied it around his own head. It wasn’t perfect but an improvement. The irritation of his throat decreased noticeably.

He tucked the remaining cloths behind his belt. Hopefully they would be needed soon.

Their next problem was light.

The candle!

Cautiously he groped the ground, searching for his saddlebags. They had been somewhere close to him. He had dropped them before he grabbed the girl. They had to be somewhere behind him. Wherever ‘ _behind_ ’ might be.

While he was searching, he continued the conversation.

“Better now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“How are you? Are you hurt?

“I ... no. I don’t know,” she sounded a bit uncertain, but he noticed no pain in her voice and was satisfied enough for the moment.

“Just stay where you are. I’ll try to make some sort of light.”

“But Tim and Thad! We have to help them!”

“I know, but we can’t if we don’t see what we’re doing.” Suddenly his fingers sensed leather. He pulled the item out of the gravel, shook the dust off. Saddlebags, hopefully the right ones.

For one time, Lady Luck was on his side. Just a moment later he held a candle and matches in his hands.

Another blink later he stroked one of the matches and blinding light scared the darkness away. It took a few attempts until the candle caught fire but then it burned steadily and spread a small range of light.

Opposite of him appeared the dirty face of the girl. He noticed some abrasions and bruises but no serious injuries, at least not at first sight.

As soon as he lit up the candle, she was about to jump up.

“Easy, Kathy! We have to be careful,” he admonished her before he called for his partner. “Thaddeus!?”

Heyes listened carefully but didn’t notice any response.

“They don’t answer! They can’t! I called them while you were still sleeping,” she told him ungraciously.

A child! Why on earth he had to be confined with a child? He never was really comfortable with children for a longer period of time. They were of no use, questioned everything and tried his nerves. The Kid would have been the better one to handle the situation, but he was not here. Considering Jed’s bad luck, the situation could have been even worse. Probably they would have been caged-in with the sheriff and his posse. Heyes wasn’t sure what would have felt worse for him.

“Thanks, ma’am. Very kind of you, letting me take my nap in peace. I just wouldn’t call it _sleep_ ,” he snapped back and cautiously touched his head. Pain shot through his nerves and he flinched. Then he knit his brow. “Did you really slap me?”

The girl looked a little bit contrite and nodded.

“Well done,” Heyes said, patted her shoulder and put the hint of a smile on his face.

Turning around he studied the place where he remembered having seen his partner the last time. No sign of him or the boys, just a solid heap of soil and gravel reached for the ceiling. The exit was blocked. His partner was buried underneath the debris. His heart stopped. His thoughts started racing and he was about to jump up, but he forced himself to calm down.

Panic wouldn’t do good to anyone.

He needed reliable light and tools ... the dead end!

“You can help me. We need firewood and tools. I know where we can find them. We will be much faster with the right equipment. Come on!”

In the dead end he found embers of the suffocated campfire and shove it cautiously into the bucket while Kathy picked up wooden boards and splinters. At least the light problem was solved now.

In a corner they found a rusty pickaxe and an almost broken shovel, which were better than no tools at all. Heyes grabbed them, before they hurried back to the cave-in.

“Kathy, can you light the fire? We have to have more light and spare the candle.”

“Sure, I can,” she answered. “It’s part of my daily chores.”

Heyes had to admit she was pretty fast. When he reached the foot of the heap the flames already blazed behind him.

A quick glance told him there was no sign of the missing. Quickly but cautiously he started to remove gravel and bigger boulders where he remembered the last place the three had been seen.

He heard Kathy approaching him.

“What can I do?”

“I’ll need your help as soon as we know where they are. ‘Till then you can get us more firewood. And water. We’ll definitely need some. There were a few ponds...”

“I know them. And I know where to find _clear_ water!” she cut him off. “I’ll take the bucket and the canteen I’ve seen in the rubble. I’ll be back soon.”

Heyes raised his brows and pursed his lips. That was a _girl_ speaking? Heavens, what a woman she would become one day!? He just missed the trailing ‘ _and don’t do any mischief_ ’ - she sounded like a former teacher of his.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured while she was already making off.

He didn’t interrupt his work for a moment. Sometimes small aftershocks trembled throughout the ground, but he ignored them. One thing they hadn’t talked about was time.

How long had he been unconscious? How long were the missing buried? Were they able to get air down there? Were they wounded? Seriously?

The absence of noise and movement scared Heyes to his bones but he wouldn’t share his fears with a little girl, no matter how precocious she pretended to be. As fast as possible he dug his way deeper through the debris, knocking on larger stones now and then, calling for his friend...


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark.

He was hurting.

Something tried to suffocate him. Choked him. Took his breath away.

Wherever he was, the place was narrow. Something pressed down on his back. He tried to move, but he couldn’t manage more than a few inches. Instead sharp pain cut through his left arm.

He suppressed a yell and let out a groan.

“You’re awake, mister?”

Why hadn’t he noticed earlier that he wasn’t alone? He felt two small bodies, close to him, halfway covered by himself.

Memories returned. The boys! The earthquake! The collapsing tunnel!

_Heyes_! Was he...?

Kid Curry forced himself to calm down.

No, Heyes had been in a much better position than himself. The last time he saw him close to the wall and a supporting strut. Probably his friend was already up and about again. Just his own bad luck had buried him alive!

Panic flashed up but the gunslinger reined himself in. Dark and narrow places had never been his cup of tea. Losing his calmness wouldn’t do good to anyone.

“Yeah, I am. How are you?” he asked, trying to take a slow deep breath. Dust scratched in his throat and he coughed.

“Well, it’s dark, it’s scary and we’re hurt,” one of the youngsters answered while the other just sniveled.

“You’re the older one, Tim, right?”

“Yeah. How could you know that?”

The hint of a smile was audible in Kid Curry’s amiable voice. “Your voice sounds older and your little brother was mighty scared, I doubt he’d speak to me, would he? How bad are you hurt?

“Not that bad, I guess.”

“Can you move?”

“It’s too tight in here but we can, at least a little bit. But I can’t move my leg.”

“How about you, Thad? Are you all right?” Minutes passed by but he received no answer.

“You don’t have to be scared, I won’t harm you, son. We have to talk with each other if we want to get out of here, huh?”

Something rustled and a small amount of dust rained down on them. One of the boys let out a small cry.

“Will ... will we get out?” A faint voice asked him.

“Yeah, we will. Together we’ll find a way,” he tried to sooth the scared kid ... and himself. He knew much too well how it felt for the boy.

“I’m, all right,” little Thad told him. “What ... what can we do...?”

Silence spread.

Then Curry noticed it: a muted sound, metal hitting stone.

“Joshua!” he called, “Joshua, you hear me?!”

But earth and dust suffocated most of his voice. He listened again but wasn’t able to notice any reply. Nevertheless, he was relieved.

“Don’t be scared. My partner will get us outta here. Trust me. He just needs time.”

“Will we have time? It’s stuffy in here and it’s hard to breathe.”

“Yes, it is. But he’ll save us. We have to stay calm and don’t talk that much. That will save us air.”

He paused. The closeness was a serious problem.

Maybe they could help to find a way out or at least get them some fresh air. Something large and plain above his back had given them some space and had protected them from loose soil, but it seemed to trap him, too.

At first, he tried to free his left arm, but he only earned agonizing pain that took his breath away. When the dancing stars in front of his eyes faded again, Curry began to dig his right arm cautiously through the rubble. There was a place slightly above his right shoulder that seemed to be yielding.

“Maybe I can dig a hole so we get more air and some light in here...” he told the boys. “But take cover, something might give way...”

He couldn’t even finish the sentence when it already occurred. He removed just a small stone, but it set off some kind of avalanche. Somewhere above him the debris lost its hold and slid down carrying loose soil and more dust. Something hard hit his head and knocked him out again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kathy returned, the heap had immensely changed. Some of the larger rocks had been moved.

Heyes used them to steady the debris and prevent the rubble from giving way. It had happened several times before and sometimes he wasn’t even aware what he had done to cause it. Maybe the sources had been aftershocks.

Now he was working horizontal about two feet above the ground. It was just a small probe to find hollows.

This was the third one he was working on; he had given up one after another when he only explored more dust and tiny stones that filled up every hole.

Cautiously, he poked the shaft of the shovel into the yielding grit and suddenly he felt no resistance anymore. A small amount of dust slid down and then he heard low coughing.

Heyes heart skipped a beat.

“Can you hear me?” he called. “Thaddeus? Thaddeus, is it you?”

“Yes, it’s me! We’re here!” the reply sounded. But its tone was too high-pitched for the voice of the blond gunman.

“Thad! Thad! Are you alright? All of you?” Kathy yelled while Heyes’s fear returned.

“Yes, we are,” another juvenile voice replied. “But that man – he isn’t talking anymore.”

Heyes heart froze.

“But he was? He did?” Heyes asked agitatedly.

“Yes, but then some rocks slipped down and he fell silent.”

“Is he breathing?”

“I ... I don’t know. He’s not coughing.”

“Can you move?”

“No, just my arms. It’s too tight in here. But Thad can.”

“All right, Thad. Are you with me?”

“Yes, sir,” a sniffing voice answered.

“Thad, can you see the light? Can you reach for it?”

“Yes. I’ll try...”

Seconds later small fingers appeared at the end of the narrow tunnel.

“That’s great. I see you!” Heyes told him. “Listen now: I’ll pass cloths to you. You cover your heads – nose and mouth most of all. Try to cover my friend too, if you can.” He took a pause and shoved the remainders of his shirt through the channel. “Kathy and me ‘ll get you out, but it’ll take some time. More dust might slide on you. Better you cover your heads with your hands as good as possible. Call me if something gives way, all right?”

“All right.”

“Come on, Kathy, take the shovel and steady the rubble while I expand the tunnel. We’re almost there!”

“All right, sir!”

Feverishly they took on their work again. As fast as possible they enlarged the narrow channel, carefully trying to prevent another avalanche.

-o-o-o-

For Heyes it seemed to take a lifetime until the tunnel eventually was large enough for the captives to crawl out. At least little Thad made the way on his own, but Tim couldn’t get out without help. He was able to move but couldn’t stand the pain it caused to his leg. Cautiously Heyes dragged him out and carried him to the fire. He left it to Kathy to care for her brothers.

“Just keep them calm for a while, all right?” he asked her. “I have to check on my partner first.”

Now and then the earth shook again, by far not as hard as before, but the makeshift tunnel was too unstable to rely on its permanency.

“It’s all right, sir. I’ll care for them,” Kathy assured him.

He turned around and lay down in the dust once more. Working with his bare hands now, he dug his way as quickly and cautiously as possible. It was a difficult balance but finally he reached the small cavern. A couple of wooden boards and a stone plate had wedged and built a relatively stable ceiling.

It was very tight in there and the light from outside was almost blocked by Heyes’s body. But it still was enough to dislike what he saw.

Kid Curry was stuck in an odd position. His left arm was trapped in the debris. Dust and stone shatters covered his head.

“Kid!? Kid, you hear me?” Heyes asked him and gently brushed the rubble off his partner’s head and shoulders.

But the Kid didn’t respond, neither to his friend’s voice nor his touch.

“Come on, Kid,” Heyes told him. The artificial impatience in his voice couldn’t cover the underlaying fear. “You’ll have to help me. I can’t get you out of here alone!”

He felt for vital signs and found a slow pulse and shallow breathing. He relaxed somewhat, while he thought about ways to get his partner out of his trap. But no matter what plan he came up with, he needed at least a third hand.

Thad! The boy was small enough to work with him together in here. But would he willingly return?

Slowly Heyes moved backwards, trying to cause the least possible damage to the instable walls surrounding him. One false movement would nullify all his efforts and become a death sentence for his partner.

He patted the dust off his clothes while he moved towards the kids. They sat around the fire and quietly talked together. When he approached them, they silenced and looked up to him with big dark eyes, one pair filled with unspoken questions, two pairs filled with fear.

Heyes noticed that Kathy had cleaned them up and bandaged their injuries. Another shirt was a thing of the past now. Judging by the bright blue color of the fabric, it once belonged to Kid Curry.

“Are you all right?” he asked the children.

Kathy nodded. “For the most part. I cared for the wounds, but I need help with Tim’s leg. I ... I know it needs a splint, but I don’t know how to do it properly.”

The admittance seemed to choke her throat. She was proud. Asking a stranger for help wasn’t her cup of tea. Heyes grinned. He knew that sort very well.

“Don’t worry, I’ll splint it. But I have to ask for a favor, too.” Heyes’s eyes locked at the smallest of the threesome. “I need help and only you can do it, Thad. I can’t free my partner alone and nobody but you are small enough to work with me together in there.”

The boy paled and moved involuntarily backwards.

“I know what I’m asking for. It’s hard,” Heyes continued and hunkered down in front of him. “You’re scared and you don’t know me. You don’t want to go back in there. Honestly, I don’t want to either, but there is no other way to help my friend.” Heyes paused and looked at him seriously. “It is the _only_ way he can be saved.”

The siblings exchanged glances. Kathy nodded towards Thad, who firmly shook his head. She lifted her brow and addressed him with a resolute gesture of her head. The little boy heaved a sigh and struggled to his feet.

“I’ll help you, mister...” he stated hesitantly with squeaky voice, obviously not happy with the decision that had been made, but trusting the judgement of his sister.

“Call me Joshua,” Heyes offered and extended his hand. “We have to work as a team when we all want to get out of here safe and sound. Partners use their given names, huh?”

The Boy accepted his hand and a brief smile flashed his face. Heyes returned it.

“You’re very brave, Thad. Come on, now. I’ll tell you what we’ll do, all right?”


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken some time but with combined efforts they were able to free Kid Curry and drag him out of the debris.

As he finally rested close to the small fire, Heyes checked on him. Most of his injuries were just bruises and abrasions. The most serious damage he noticed was his broken left arm. Under Kathy’s curious eyes Heyes straightened and splinted it.

When he took care of Tim’s fracture afterwards, she was well prepared and gave him a hand. Heyes smiled gratefully at her. “You learn pretty fast, Kathy. Well done.”

Heyes rose, stretched his tensed muscles and looked around. Their little makeshift camp gave the impression of a field hospital by now.

Heyes regularly checked on his partner. He was concerned. The Kid had been unconscious during the rescue operation as well as the treatment of his injuries. The only cause for his unconsciousness that Heyes found was a big lump on his head. He sat down beside his friend, cooled the goose egg and watched for any sign of response.

He was almost relieved when the Kid flinched as Heyes changed the compress at his head. As if something had been triggered, the patient became restless. He stirred several times, wincing and groaning, just to get frightening still again a few moments later.

Heyes stayed at his side all the time, aware that the children grew impatient. He understood them just too well. He hated the feeling of being caged in and wasn’t eager to stay any longer within that trap, too.

“How long?” Kathy finally asked him.

“Huh?”

“How long will it take ‘till he wakes up?”

That was a pretty good question, which Heyes had asked himself several times.

They had enough water and some supplies that would keep them alive for a while, but they couldn’t wait forever. Their foremost problem was light and a way out of the cavern and he was the one to take care of it.

Heyes sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know, Kathy,” he answered her seriously.

“So, you will just sit here and wait? All the time?”

Heyes frowned and rose. His dark brown eyes fixed on her.

“Just sitting here, huh? You’re always pretty fast when you make up your mind!”

“But that’s what you’re doing! We’ve gotta get out of here!” Kathy complained and stomped her foot on the ground.

“Do you know a way out of here, Kathy?”

“No, I wouldn’t just sit and wait if I knew one!”

“Fine, that makes two of us! We can’t get out that easy! We need a plan! That’s what I’m doing – planning!” Heyes countered.

“You don’t look like that!” she accused him.

“How am I supposed to look?!” Heyes snapped back. “In your humble opinion, I mean ...”

She raised her chin but didn’t back away.

Silently they glared at each other.

It was the first time he had a visual duel with a girl – a kid! She wasn’t half as good as his partner, but considering she was still a child she was pretty good.

“Why we don’t dig a bigger tunnel with them tools?” one of the boys asked and Kathy took the chance to break the uncomfortable eye contact.

Heyes whirled around and pierced Tim with his eyes.

“Cause, we don’t know how far we have to dig! The entrance is a couple dozen yards away. If the entire tunnel has collapsed, we’d never make it that far,” Heyes shot back. “And there’s nothing that we can use to stable them walls. You’d like to get buried again, when something gives way?”

The boy paled and quickly shook his head.

Heyes knew he had to rein himself in. They were kids. They couldn’t know any better.

Heyes hadn’t much of experience in dealing with kids, but he had a lot of experience in dealing with outlaws. If you don’t want discussions: scare them or talk them into the ground. Heyes preferred the latter.

He took a deep breath, grateful that the dust had settled in the meantime.

“Look, we have to be careful so we don’t make it worse. We have supplies and water, we just need to figure out the best way to get out of here.” He paused and started pacing.

“We can’t move my friend and I won’t let him lay here wounded and helpless. I’m not able to carry him and Tim, who’s leg is injured, too.” Heyes turned around.

“We could leave both of them here. But they wouldn’t be of any help to each other if something happened. The earth still isn’t quite calm yet. So, we will keep that in mind as plan B for now, all right?”

Kathy nodded and her brothers followed her example.

“Waiting gives the ground time to settle again,” the ex-outlaw continued. “The intensity of the shocks has been decreasing as well as their frequency. I’d say we wait about another hour and hopefully my friend will wake up. If not, we’ll fall back on plan B!”

For now, his strategy worked well, so he decided to try another one: you keep them calm, if you keep them busy.

“We can make a crutch for Tim if you find a piece of wood that is long enough and neither too rotten nor too splintery. And we will need reliable light, too. That’s one thing you and Thad can do, searching for whatever could be helpful: wooden boards, sticks, poles, cloths, maybe a forgotten can with oil or something like that. But be careful and keep within earshot. Call me if you get into trouble, all right? As I said, the ground still rumbles now and then.”

His suggestion was answered by threefold nodding.

“Tim, can you take over a while for me?” Heyes asked the older one of the boys. “You can sit next to my friend and cool his head. If he wakes up, call me. I’ll have a look at the open tunnels, but I’ll stay close enough to hear you, all right?”

“All right.”

“Thanks.” Heyes rose and stretched his back. “I’ll be back soon.”

He threw a last glance at his partner before he walked cautiously deeper into the remaining tunnels to examine their current condition.

-o-o-o-

Kid Curry’s state hadn’t changed when Heyes returned. It had only taken a few minutes to find out that both tunnels seemed still wide and stable enough to be used, but neither of them showed enough draft to give a hint which one held the better chance to find a way out.

Heyes checked on his partner before taking his watch at his side again. “Thanks, Tim. You’ve done a good job. You should try to get some sleep. Once we get started, you will need all of your strength.”

“Don’t you want to sleep, mister ... Joshua?”

“Maybe I’ll take a short nap later. Better you take your rest now.”

“I could watch a little longer for you. You know ... he was good to us. And I understand that he saved us. I don’t want him to be that way, so silent. It scares me. Aren’t you scared?”

“Maybe. He’s the best friend I ever had,” Heyes admitted to the boy and his dark eyes smoldered in the dim light of the small fire before his face lit up again. “But he’s tough, he’ll make it! He just needs time to get well again.”

He earned a brief smile from the boy, who nodded.

“Can I stay a little longer with you? I’d be here if you need some help...”

“All right, Tim.” Heyes shifted into a more comfortable position. “Why don’t you tell me what you know about those tunnels? As I understand it you were playing here before?”

Tim smiled at him and started his explanation. Heyes listened to him attentively but never let his eye of Kid Curry. His concern was evident.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kathy and Thad returned, they were loaded up to their chin and beamed with pride. They brought a good selection of long wood, a fistful of rags and a broken lantern which was halfway filled with oil.

Meanwhile Heyes had learned some interesting details about their prison. He was eager for the confirmation by the other children. While he assembled rags and wood to a makeshift crutch, he interviewed Kathy.

“Tim told me about that cavern deeper inside the hill. The one that’s lightened.”

“I know which one. What about it?”

“When there’s light, there has to be a way out, too.”

She shook her head.

“No, no way. There is a hole to the outside, but it’s in the ceiling high above and we can’t reach it. We explored it a couple of times, but never found a way to get that high. It would be much too small anyway. There’s not much light shining in there...”

“When you don’t know another exit, we should at least have a look at it. Maybe it’s the best chance we’ve got. Our light won’t last for a thorough search of the whole mine. They are usually not known for their multiple number of entrances anyway.”

Heyes turned around. His eyes wandered over his friend. “It’s about time we get on our way...”

The aftershocks were hardly noticeable by now. The calmer the ground got, the more restless became Kid Curry, but he still wasn’t responsive again.

Heyes hunkered down beside him and ran his finger through the blond curls. He had a bad feeling about leaving his friend. There never had been any good outcome when they’d separated in the past. But not knowing how seriously wounded he was and when he would finally wake, it made no sense to wait any longer. Kid Curry needed help, most likely professional help.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he told him gently. “We’ll get help and get you outta here. Be save until then.”

Reluctantly Heyes rose.

His partner groaned and tossed around, his hands were flinching, jerking.

Heyes wasn’t sure what happened. Had he hurt him? Did his fingers touch a tender spot when he drew them away?

The Kid tried to get up. When he stretched his injured arm, but couldn’t use it. With a yell he tore his eyes open. He looked around in confusion, obviously not able to recognize his surroundings.

Immediately, Heyes was on his knees again, laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder to steady him and calm him down. “Easy, Kid...”

“Where am I?” the blond man asked no one in particular, still trying to focus his eyes.

“We’re in a mine, caved-in. You remember the earthquake?” Heyes told him gently.

“Earthquake...?”

“Yeah. There were some kids with us when the tunnel gave in.”

“Kids...? Yeah ... kids ...” a brief smile appeared on his face. “Playing sheriff and outlaw...”

Then he frowned “Wasn’t I one of the outlaws...?”

Heyes chuckled. “One could say so... At least you’ve kept your sense of humor. Are you all right?”

“I ... no. I don’t know. Everything hurts. And my head... ” He shook his blond head briefly and grimaced in pain. “I don’t know ... it feels _wrong_ ...”

“You’ve got a mighty bump on your head, Kid, no wonder you feel dizzy. Just take your time, all right?” Heyes gave him an encouraging smile.

The Kid nodded. Then he looked around, his eyes obviously searching for something ... or someone.

“Where’s Han?”

The question hit Heyes totally aback and wiped the smile off his face.

“ _Han_?”

“Yeah, where is he?”

Now it was at Heyes to frown. He took a short look over his shoulder, checking if the kids weren’t eavesdropping.

“I’m here,” he murmured. “What’s wrong? Don’t you recognize me?”

Kid Curry stared at him but didn’t show any sign of recognition. When eventually a smile lit up his face, Heyes relaxed – too early.

“Uncle Ron? Is it you?” his partner asked him. “What you’re doing here? Where’s Han? Is he all right?”

Someone seemed to pull the rug out from under Heyes’s feet. He slumped back and landed hard on his backside. His jaw dropped and a puzzled look showed up on his face.

_What the hell...?!_

It never had occurred to him, that he could resemble his deceased father.

And what on earth had happened to his partner...?


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour and a lot more of talking later, it turned out that Kid Curry couldn’t remember anything. His mind was caught in his childhood. Heyes could even remember the day. He stared into the middle distance while his thoughts wandered back in time...

_They played sheriff and outlaw with some kids from school. Jed, Han, Ben Wilkins and Toby Johnson were on the run, hunted by the others, and had a good time. They had a good head-start and Han knew a perfect hideout. Finally, they were cornered in a cave and had a pretty good stand off with their pursuers, throwing stones and clumps at each other until one of them accidently hit Jed’s head._

_He made a wrong step, broke through a rotten board and fell into an empty well shaft. When he disappeared, the game was over immediately. All of their friends were in hurry to leave._

_Jed was scared to death. Han had tried to get his friend out of his trap but couldn’t get down to him. The shaft had been too deep and the walls not stable enough to climb them. So, he left him to get someone to help._

_His father was working on a fence close by. Hieronymus Heyes didn’t ask a lot of questions, he flung himself on his horse, hauled his son up and hurried to Jed’s rescue. He just needed an eye’s blink to assess the situation. Secured by his lasso, he rappelled down the narrow shaft and returned to daylight with the blond boy in his arms. Jed was unconscious but not seriously injured and Han was relieved when he was back with him again._

_The only thing Jed kept was an aversion for dark and narrow places. Han didn’t get away that easy. None of their parents were amused about their adventure and its outcome for Curry’s youngster. No explanation from Han was asked or heard._

_“That will have consequences, young man,” his father told him seriously. And it had. “You’re old enough to understand the meaning of responsibility. You’re ought to use you’re brain not only for mischief. I’ll drive the devilment out of you!”_

_If it wasn’t the busiest time of year, Han probably would have spent the next weeks locked up at home. But every hand was needed for the harvest and for Han it turned out even more exhausting. His father loaned him to every neighbor who was willing to accept his help. It became the longest summer of all his life._

Heyes ran his hand through his dark hair and pursed his lips. He turned his head, panned over the kids nearby and the surroundings. Then his eyes focused on his friend again. Big, blue, innocent eyes returned his glance.

“I don’t know how to put this.” He turned his head, nodded towards the waiting children and addressed his explanation to them as well. “We are here in an old mine; we are trapped and we have to get out.”

His eyes returned to his partner. “K ... _Jed_ , you’ve been hurt and I can’t help you yet. I know you’re in pain and you lost your memories. I can’t explain everything now, but I’ll help you. You know me. You have to trust me and do what I’ll say, all right?”

“All right, uncle Ron.”

Heyes’s guts cramped. He’d never get used to be addressed that way. “Jed, please don’t call me that. Call me Joshua, all right?”

“Joshua? But why?” Jed frowned and grimaced in pain as he tried to concentrate.

“It’s my ... uhm ... middle name. It’s a kind of game you know. Will you do that at least as long as we’re not alone?”

Jed pondered it for a while and eventually nodded.

“Fine, Jed. You’re a good boy.” Heyes patted his friend’s shoulder and stood.

“For now, we’ve got to get started and find a way out of here. Come on, Jed, let’s see if you can walk on your own.”

The blond man grabbed Heyes’s offered hand and struggled to his feet. It took a moment until he found his balance. Something seemed to confuse him. He looked at his hands, his feet, to the ground and then over to Heyes, who watched him carefully.

Then he tried a few steps. He stood precariously but was able to move by himself.

Heyes smiled at him.

“That’s fine, partner.” He gestured towards the kids. “Jed, I want you to meet Kathy and her brothers, Tim and Thad. They were in here with us and we’ll get out of here together. Kids, this here is my friend. You can call him Jed.”

The Kid nodded towards the children. “Hi!”

Kathy took a deep breath but before she could voice her objections, Heyes cut her off. “I know you have questions, Kathy, but let’s talk later. For now, lead us to that part of the cave we talked about. Take the lantern and go ahead, the boys will follow, and I’ll bring up the rear, all right?”

“All right, Joshua,” she replied. Heyes gave her a warm smile.

“Thanks, Kathy.”

One after another they left the site of the accident and made their way deeper into the hill.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathy knew the tunnels pretty well. Self-confidently she took over the lead and guided them through the hillside. Sometimes they had to climb over rock debris where a wall or the ceiling had given way, but they went on in a good pace.

Heyes was always close behind his friend and watched him alertly. Jed steadied his walk by slipping his right hand along the wall, but didn’t show exhaustion or a change of his state. Heyes wasn’t sure whether it was a good sign or not.

Eventually the walls retreated and the small group found themselves in a wide part of the cave. The mine tunnel ended here.

The small group strode into the echoing cavern and looked around.

The kids frowned.

“Why is it dark?” Tim asked. “Is the light hole blocked, too?”

Thad’s eyes widened in fear and his lower lip trembled suspiciously. Heyes lay his right arm around the boy’s shoulders

“Don’t worry. I guess it is night by now and when it’s dark outside no light can shine inside. Let’s take a rest and spare our light. Maybe we’ll still need it.”

The Kid had strolled away and explored the natural cave. Now he returned with bright shining eyes and a happy smile on his face.

“It’s amazing! There are more tunnels over there and some of their walls glitter! Can we check them out?”

Heyes shook his head and returned the smile. “Tomorrow we’ll have light in here, Jed. Let’s go to sleep for now, huh?”

He checked on his partner as well as the kids before they turned out the light. There was still a small amount of oil left, but he surely hoped they wouldn’t need it anymore.

-o-o-o-

In the morning, they shared a meager meal. There was no wood around to start a fire and so all they had was some beef jerky. Heyes badly missed a cup of strong coffee.

After breakfast, they explored their surroundings: the boys – including Jed – strolled around and stuck their heads in every hole they found. Jed supported Tim who still had problems in handling his makeshift crutch. Judging their lively talk and laughter, they seemed to get along pretty well.

Meanwhile, Heyes examined the ceiling and the walls. The was some light shining in and Kathy had been right: the hole was high above the ground and it was pretty narrow, too. None of them could reach it and probably nobody would be small enough to slip through it. The only one who might have a chance was little Thad, again.

Heyes stared thoughtfully up the walls. If they’d had a rope at least...

Footsteps from behind told him that Kathy was approaching him. She stepped beside him and followed his glance. She had been surprisingly silent since they had left the site of the accident.

“Doesn’t look good, huh?” she asked him and paused. “Will we ... I mean .... We won’t ...?”

He turned around, laid his hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously.

“No, Kathy, we won’t – we’ll get outta here. I’m already working on a plan. And my plans are in a league of their own! Does Thad know the area? Would he find his way home, once he’s outta here?”

Kathy nodded. “Sure, he would.”

Heyes thoughtfully shove his hat back on his head. “Then we just have to get him up there.”

“Just!?”

“Just! And I guess I already know how we manage it. I just have to convince my friend that it will work.”

“What happened to him?”

Heyes sighed.

“I’m not sure. Must have been the bump on his head. I heard of that before. He lost his memory and in his mind he’s about eight years old.”

“How can that be? I mean, he’s tall and all...”

“I don’t know, Kathy. I just hope he will heal up – the sooner the better!”

“And that’s why he called you uncle Ron?”

“Yeah, I remind him of someone of his past.” Heyes’s eyes drifted into the middle distance. “It’s easier to go along with that, than trying to convince him of something he can’t understand right now.”

“Why do you use so many different names? Thaddeus and Jed and Han and Joshua...”

Heyes’s eyes focused on her again. “Eavesdropping isn’t ladylike, isn’t it?”

“But very instructive.”

Heyes rolled his eyes, but then he grinned. “Well, it’s a long story. Let’s say it’s a kind of game, all right?”

“Come on, stop kidding me. I’m not that stupid! You don’t play games. You don’t use your real names ‘cause you don’t want anyone to know them. Like them outlaws and detectives in the dime novels!”

“Dime novels, huh? Now, that’s a reading for a girl of you age!” Heyes told he sarcastically and lifted his brow. “But then you should know that, even if you were right, I wouldn’t tell you – maybe for your own good, maybe for mine. Secrets are not meant to be told to anyone. That’s why they're called secrets.”

The girl lowered her eyes and blushed.

Heyes laid his hands on the girl’s shoulders and caught her gaze. His voice was serious when he continued. “Listen Kathy, there are a lot of people out there using different names and all of them have good reasons. Never ask one of them, for that can bring big trouble on you, all right?”

“All right,” she replied reluctantly.

“Look, if we were bad guys, would we have protected and helped you?”

She shook her head with a contrite look on her face. “I guess not.”

Heyes smiled at her. “So, you know we won’t do you any harm. What else is important to know?”

“Everything - just for knowing it!” She returned the smile. “But I won’t ask you again.”

“You’re one who always has to have the last word, huh?”

“That’s right!” she answered with a grin.

“Me, too.” He winked at her and turned around, heading for his partner to persuade him.

-o-o-o-

“It won’t work!”

“It will work!”

“No!”

“Sure, just give it a try!”

“No, it...”

“Jed, do you trust me?”

Blue eyes and brown eyes locked.

“I sure do, but...”

“Jed, shut up!” Heyes cut him off. “You never were that stubborn when you were a kid! You were such a nice little fella! Everybody said so.”

Jed Curry frowned and pouted. “But you’re way too heavy! You will hurt me!”

Heyes rolled his eyes, took his hat off, ran his left hand through his hair, piled the hat back, paced a few steps and whirled around to face his partner again with a smug smile on his face.

“No, Jed! It’s a trick! You really can do it, if you just try!”

“A trick!?”

Heyes nodded eagerly. “Yeah, yeah. A very special and secret trick. I might reveal it to you, if it works!”

“Yeah?” the blue eyes sparkled. “I will know and Han won’t?”

Heyes flinched. “I wouldn’t say so, just ... well, first give it a try and let’s see if works!”

He motioned Jed straight under the hole in the ceiling.

“Put your head down and don’t look up – it’s important! Spread your legs a bit, angle your knees... Yeah, that’s right. Now, take a good stand and just keep in balance. I’ll do the rest, all right?”

“All right!” Jed confirmed.

Quickly Heyes removed his boots. With a spring in his movement he took two fast steps, jumped and stood a blink later with bare feet on Jed’s shoulders, trying to hold balance.

“Easy, Jed, easy...” he soothed him. “Yeah, that’s right ... beautiful ... just beautiful...”

He gestured towards Kathy, who raised her little brother as high as she could. Heyes grabbed him, fighting for his balance. Jed groaned.

“It’s all right, just a moment...” Heyes pushed the little boy upwards. Thad reached up, grabbed a root which hung down through the hole and kept hold. With Heyes’s help he hoisted himself up and slipped out of the cavern.

His siblings applauded and hollered.

Jed curiously rose his head, changing his position. Heyes lost balance and dropped hard on the ground. Jed toppled over, but supported himself with his good arm.

“I never thought it would work!”

“It was the plan of a genius!” Heyes praised himself.

Jed chuckled. “That’s what Han always says. It’s just, that he isn’t always right...”

“But you always agreed!” Heyes said mystified.

“’Cause he feels better then! He’s my friend. I don’t like him being sad...”

Heyes narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “There’s much more of a schemer in you than I thought, Jed...”


	9. Chapter 9

They hadn’t much to do until Thad would return with help. Heyes checked on the injuries and after that he settled down.

Kathy sat at the far side of the cave, pondering. The look on her face showed worry and doubt. Whatever was on her mind, Heyes didn’t like the way her thoughts might take. She was pretty cunning and he wasn’t eager to answer more of her questions. He reached for his saddlebags and produced a tattered book. Casually he rose, walked over to her and sat down beside her.

“We’ve got a lot of time, Kathy. It would pass faster if you read for us. I guess I’ve got something better for you than dime novels. Maybe you’ll like it.”

She accepted the book with a curious look. “ _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ ,” she read aloud.

Heyes smiled at her and nodded. With a gesture he invited her to go on and so she continued, “ _Most of the adventures recorded in this book really occurred..._ ”

Her voice sounded a bit weak and uncertain and sometimes she stumbled over words, but the longer she was reading her confidence grew and gradually she lost herself in the story.

Heyes leaned back again and relaxed, listening to her juvenile voice trailing her way through unknown words, and watching his partner.

Jed kept Tim company again. They compared a selection of stones they had collected earlier the day. They stuck their heads together and laughed. Now and then Jed raised his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

Heyes was hoping Kathy’s reading would stimulate his friend’s mind. Kid Curry liked the story and had read the book several times himself. Actually, it seemed to strike a chord in him, but not enough to let his memory return.

Shadows wandered over the ground. Several hours had passed by since Thad’s escape. The sun stood highs above the hole when it suddenly darkened.

“Hello? Someone in there?” a male voice called from above.

“PA! Pa! We’re here!” Kathy jumped up while Tim struggled to his feet with Jed’s help. “We’re here! Can you get us outta here?”

“Easy, Kathy, easy. That’s what I’m here for. No need to be scared anymore!”

“But I’m not scared! Joshua and ... Jed are with us. Will we all get outta here?!”

“Sure, Kathy. Keep calm. Joshua and Jed – are these the men Thad told me about?”

She exchanged a short glance with Heyes and smiled. “Yes, they are friends. They helped us.”

“This is Joshua,” Heyes chimed in. “Nobody’s seriously hurt, but Tim has a broken leg and my partner’s arm is fractured, too. Neither of them can climb. If you have a rope, I’d suggest I’ll secure it around them, to pull them up. Let’s get the children out first. I’ll climb up the rope once I’ve trussed up my partner and help you get him up, too.”

“All right. We’ll do it your way. Now step back and take cover. I’ll widen the hole so we can get you out – all of you.”

-o-o-o-

Half an hour later all of them were back in daylight again.

When Heyes reached firm ground, a wiry man in his late thirties extended his hand and helped him up. He had dark hair and friendly brown eyes.

“Bill McCarthy,” he introduced himself. “I suppose you’re Joshua?”

“Yeah, I’m Joshua Smith. Thank you, Mister McCarthy.” Heyes replied.

“Bill, and that’s my wife Jane.” Bill gestured towards a blond woman of about his own age. She stood some yards away beside a buckboard and hugged Kathy and her brothers all at once.

Heyes nodded at her and then grasped the rope, whose other end was safely tied around his partner’s chest. Bill smiled at him and grabbed it, too. With combined forced they dragged the sturdy blond out of the cave. Heyes released a sigh of relief when eventually all of them were united under the open sky again.

He untied Jed, brushed the dust off his clothes and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“You all right Jed?” he asked him.

“Yeah, it’s all right, but my arm hurts.”

“When we’re back at our farm, Jane will have a look at it,” Bill offered. “She’s pretty much of a nurse by now. There’s always something to fix when you have three children this far out of town, mister...?”

“You can call him Jed,” Heyes chimed in. “He’s got a hit on his head and isn’t quite himself right now. But he knows the name and won’t be any trouble. If it’s all right with you, we’ll talk later.”

Bill addressed him with a questioning glance but nodded.

With the wagon they drove to a small farm about two miles away. House and yard were in good order. The property was small but large enough to host and feed the small family.

Jane was busy preparing a meal, helping the children change and get cleaned up while Bill cared for horse and carriage. Heyes and Curry freshened themselves up, too.

After an early supper the blonde woman checked on the injuries and replaced the makeshift dressing with proper bandages, while Heyes gave her a hand.

Due to the commotion of the previous day, the children were sent to bed early. Jed complained about dizziness and turned in early, too.

Now it was time for Heyes to fill in Jane and Bill about the occurrences. He just told them that he and his partner were resting in the mine as their horses suddenly broke free and ran away, obviously spooked by preliminary tremors. He left out the involvement of the posse in his story and went on in full length about the children entering the tunnel, the cave-in and the rescue. He praised the behavior of the kids, foremost Kathy’s boldness and little Thad’s grit, but also Tim’s endurance.

The couple listened to Heyes’s explanations attentively.

“That’s a pretty hard time you had,” Bill remarked when Heyes had ended. “And I’m sure the kids didn’t make it any easier for you.”

“It sure wasn’t a Sunday walk,” Heyes admitted. “But don’t underrate your offspring. They have clear minds and their heart’s in the right place.”

“You’re very kind, Joshua, and you saved our kids,” Jane said. “We owe you.”

“They saved us as well. We’re even, ma’am,” Heyes replied with a brief smile.

“You may be even with them, but not with us. How can we ever thank you?” Bill countered.

“May I ask if we can stay with you for a while, until my partner heals somewhat up?”

Husband and wife exchange a short warm glance and Jane answered, “Stay as long as you want. You’re always welcome with us!”


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed by in peace. Jed’s arm would take weeks to heal up but that didn’t hinder him to accompany the children and share their chores. He and Tim became good friends and did almost everything together.

An air of jealousy surrounded Heyes when he watched them weeding or painting the new chicken coop. While he was glad that his partner seemed to be happy for now, he just wished for Jed Curry being really his _partner_ again.

Until now he showed no sign of returning memories. Sometimes single pictures flashed up in his mind. Then he asked Heyes about things he didn’t understand: his family, his dogs, Han - over and over Han, again. He tried his best to answer his questions without confusing him even more, always hoping for a spark of recognition in the sky-blue eyes, but always hoping in vain.

Heyes spent his days giving Bill a hand. They repaired the fences and cleaned out the ditches. It was hard work in the heat of early summer, but in the evening they were rewarded with Jane’s fine cooking and delicious pastries. After supper all of them spent some time together. Heyes entertained the family with stories of their past wrapped up as tales or adventure stories for the kids. They all enjoyed them but the success he wished for failed to appear.

The ex-outlaws spent their nights in a small room under the roof. Usually a storage room, it now harbored the two guests of the family. Heyes was grateful for the privacy it provided. For a few days Jed suffered from nightmares and it wasn’t predictable what he might cry out when he abruptly rose, still caught in a dream ... or more likely one of the less pleasant episodes of his life which his mind refused to accept as genuine memory.

The farm was situated remote enough that no visitors showed up during the week and so nobody came to ask any questions. The following Sunday the family went to church while Heyes and Curry stayed behind doing the daily chores. After they were finished, they sat down under a large tree that shaded the back yard.

Heyes took the chance to talk to his friend again, but it only earned him frustration when he was about to lose his patience. Almost a week and nothing had changed! And they were running out of time!

Late in the evening he sat on the edge of the cot beside his partner. The Kid was sleeping soft and sound. Heyes didn’t dare to touch him, fearing to wake him up. Instead he studied his face. He looked so innocent and relaxed...

He heard somebody entering the room and turned his head. Jane McCarthy stepped beside him and lay her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Still awake, Joshua?”

He just nodded and turned towards his partner again.

“I don’t know what to do. He’s still not better, but we can’t stay much longer. We’ll bring trouble on you.”

“You are no trouble for us. In fact, you’re welcome help. And the boys love you.”

“It’s only a matter of time. A boyish mind in the body of a man downright calls for trouble. There will be questions that he can’t answer.”

“I never have asked you.”

“And I really appreciate that, Jane. Just believe me, we _can’t_ stay!”

He studied the sleeping figure again and heaved a sigh. “If there was only a way to help him. Maybe he needs professional help.”

“I doubt the doctor in town will be very helpful in that case,” Jane objected. “He’s good in patching people up, but all that he learned, he learned by doing it. What you need is one of these fine studied men you find East and in cities like San Francisco or Denver. But it’s still questionable if they would be of any help.”

Heyes nodded. “We would know more if one could check on him. But I can’t take him there when he is like _that_. The broken arm would be less of a problem, but out of his mind ... he would constantly be in danger.”

“You’re really concerned about him. What is he to you, Joshua?”

“Everything,” he told her in low voice. “He’s the only kind of family I’ve got.”

Thoughtful silence spread.

Waiting made no sense any longer. They had to split up, as much as he disliked it. The Kid wasn’t able to travel and survive on the trail when he was like he was now. Heyes had to move on before somebody got suspicious and would find his partner, helpless and innocent as he was now. But what would become of him?

Jane McCarthy seemed to read his mind. “Let him stay with us. We’ll take care of him as long as he needs it,” she offered.

Heyes turned around and faced her again. “Why?”

“You saved our family and if we can, we’ll save yours.”

“I don’t know if I can leave him ...”

“You can, if you really have to.”

He nodded briefly and his eyes wandered back to his friend. “You’re right. I’ll bring trouble on him, too, if I don’t go.” He paused. “I’ll try to get help. But I don’t know when I will return ... _if_ I can return...”

Jane McCarthy looked at him for a long time. Then she nodded.

“He’ll be safe with us. Don’t worry. But I hope you’ll be back here soon. And I’ll pray for you, for both of you. When will you go?”

“The sooner the better, early in the morning. Just let me thank you once more – for everything you’ve done. I don’t know if I’ll see you before I’m gone.”

“We’ll be awake. And you should say goodbye to him, too.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was early in the morning, the sun still hidden behind the hills. Heyes’s horse was tacked, the saddlebags packed and the last thing left was to say goodbye to his partner.

They stood at the front porch and faced each other. The family had already left them alone and started their chores of the day.

“I have to leave you for a while, Jed.”

“Where are you goin’?”

“There’s some business I have to take care of.”

“Will you bring Han along when you come back?”

Heyes nodded briefly.

“Han will be with me when I return. And he’ll be happy to be with you again. You know, he misses you, even if he doesn’t tell you.”

“I miss him, too. It’s ... I don’t know. It’s like there’s something I should know, but I ... I just can’t remember what it is. It all feels so ... _wrong_!”

Heyes gently laid his hand on Jed’s shoulder.

“That’s just that blow on your head, Kid. You’ll be alright again. Just give it time.”

Big blue eyes fixed on Heyes, filled with hope and trust.

“Will you tell him that I’ll wait for him?”

Heyes nodded again and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Gently he ran his fingers through Jed’s golden curls. “He knows. And you’ll behave yourself, won’t you? They are nice people and I want you to make me proud of you...”

“Yeah, I will. I like them.”

“Jed...” Heyes’s voice trailed off. He couldn’t help but pull his friend into his arms and hug him. “Goodbye, Kid.”

“Goodbye, uncle Ron!”

Swiftly Heyes turned around and mounted his horse. He didn’t look back when he left the property. He spurred his horse and nudged it into a good pace.

He couldn’t understand what had happened, how Jed’s mind managed to ignore the evidence of his body’s strength and size. If he couldn’t find him a medic, all he could do was hope that time would heal whatever had been hurt. That and keeping him safe as long as he needed it.

Whatever price he had to pay for it, the law would never find him. Even if it was twenty years of his life...

Jed was alive! He finally had gotten a second chance. And he was safe. Maybe he would find a way to lead a good and honorable life.

At this point, a harsh voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Hold it, Heyes!”

Heyes pulled the reins and froze. Slowly he raised his hands. He hadn’t expected a danger as close to the farm as he was. A bad mistake.

“You must be mistaken, mister! I’m Joshua...”

“Save your lies for somebody else!” he was cut off. “I know you! I saw you! Don’t think I’ll ever forget your damned face again!”

A run-down figure led his horse around a boulder. His once stout form had melted to a thin outfit, the skin almost dangling around his bones. The man’s hair was of dirty brown color and was starting to grey.

Heavens, that was Seth standing there, one of Hank Evens’ guys. It had been a long time since he met him.

“Yeah, Heyes, now you remember me. I can see it in your eyes. I remember you, too. Hank kicked me out that day. Things didn’t turn out better then. You made a _fool_ out of me and now I’ll make a _fortune_ out of you!” he said with a mean look in his eyes. “Drop your gun, Heyes, nice and easy!”

Well, he really had a point there, Heyes thought when he followed his instructions, they hadn’t parted in best of circumstances. Their encounter had meant a loss of face for Hank and Hank wasn’t one to forgive easily. He must have been hard on Seth. Of all the brainless scum riding the outlaw trail he had to run into _him_. Fortune favors fools as it was said. These words held more truth than Heyes had thought they would.

While Seth tied his hands behind his back, Heyes searched his mind for a way out of this situation. Seth was a simple mind, but there would hardly be a chance to talk him out of his plan when he had revenge on his mind. The hate in his eyes was obvious. With a hard yank he tightened the rope so firmly that it cut deep into Heyes’s wrists.

“Where’s your partner?” Seth shot at him.

“I have no partner, anymore,” Heyes said quietly. “I’ve lost him. The earthquake...”

There was no need to fake the pain showing up in his eyes. It wasn’t even a lie. Kid Curry never had left the old mineshaft, and Jedediah would probably never have a chance to become his partner again. Within the blink of an eye Heyes had lost everything. The measure of his loss almost choked him.

But Seth wasn’t easy to convince. “You’re lying!” he stated.

Heyes rolled his eyes. What a judge of character! He didn’t recognize the truth when it jumped into his face!

“I’m not.”

“Prove it!”

Ah, that was the point: ‘ _Dead or alive!_ ’ He wanted the full reward and a corpse would be evidence enough. Heyes grimaced with disgust.

“I can’t! That is, unless you can move mountains. Half of that hill must have buried him!”

“That’s just one of your tricks!”

“It’s not!”

“I don’t believe you! Show it to me!”

With mixed feelings Heyes led his capturer away from the farm and towards the entrance of the old mine.

When they arrived there, Heyes was shocked himself. Rocks and earth protruded from the shaft. The thought of digging a tunnel through all this rubble brought cold sweat on his skin.

He wasn’t a believer anymore, but he was close to thanking God for the grace that he had sent them the children. Without them, they’d probably never had a chance to get out of that cave again.

Seth dismounted and studied the debris blocking the former opening. He kicked at the rocks and poked into the solid earth.

“Dang, that mess cost me $10,000,” he growled. “There sure is no way to drag him outta that. Too bad. I sure hoped to see that babyface again – and wipe his derisive grin off when I make money out of him.” He spat out and climbed on his horse again.

“We’ll need grub and water to get us both to town. Behave yourself, Heyes, and you’ll stay alive. Not sure iffen you rather be death, but you’ll have to stay the way you are for a while. I certainly won’t deal with your corpse in that heat. Just baits vultures and coyotes. So, you’ll keep me company and help me pass the time,” he told him and gently stroked the sheath of his knife. “You know a place around here to get us supplies?”

Heyes shook his head. “No, can’t say so.”

His remark earned him a hard kick.

“You start lying when you just open your mouth,” Seth said. “Your horse was fresh and well-fed as I snatched you! That trail must lead somewhere. We’ll find out.”

A shiver ran down Heyes’s spine when he imagined Seth meeting Jane or the kids.

“No, Seth, I was on my way _towards_ a farm. We have to take the other direction.”

Seth’s fist hit Heyes’s jaw and threw his head around.

“Lies! Lies! You better shut up now, or _I’ll_ shut you up! You can live for a while without your lying tongue!”

Blood seeped out of the corner of Heyes’s mouth and he wiped it with his shoulder.

With blazing eyes, he stared at his punisher, knowing no word would help him anymore. Silently he prayed that the family and Jed wouldn’t be at home when Seth hit the farm.

Seth took on the reins and drove his horse back towards the family’s home, Heyes’s horse in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

The farm lay deserted when the two riders arrived there. It was late morning and everybody would be doing their chores. Bill at the northern range, Jane preparing lunch and the kids probably working at the orchard.

Heyes held his breath. Jane alone on the property with Seth? Hoping the best, but expecting the worst, he observed the yard with alert senses. Maybe she was off to town for shopping or watching after the children.

Seth dismounted and walked over to the front porch.

“Anybody here?” he called.

Silence answered him.

Heyes was about to relax when he heard footsteps inside the house.

“Just a moment,” Jane’s answer sounded. Drying her hands on her apron she pushed open the door with her shoulder. She visibly slowed down when she noticed her visitor.

“Howdy, ma’am,” Seth greeted her.

“Good morning,” she replied, pushing the door carefully shut with her back. Cautiously she stepped out on the porch. “Can I help you?”

“Nobody else around?” Seth asked her, panning the yard.

“My husband will be back soon. Why are you asking?”

“Just wondering,” Seth said and walked towards her. “I need water and supplies. Can I get some here?”

“Just help yourself with the water. The well is over there,” Jane told him and gestured into the direction of the pump. Taking her eyes off Seth and following the movement of her hand, her look met Heyes. Her eyes widened and her stance changed.

Seth turned around and followed her look.

“Well, yeah, there’s two of us. He’s my prisoner. You know him?”

Heyes caught her glance and slightly shook his head. His behavior stayed detached.

She knit her brow and shook her head. “No. No, I haven’t seen him before in my life. Who is he?”

“He’s a criminal as hardened as can be. But don’t be scared, little lady, he’s neatly trussed up and I’m on my way to turn him in.”

“Oh, well,” Jane tried to compose herself again. “Then I guess I have to thank you for your service on the community.”

Seth smacked his lips. “Yeah, yeah, there is reason to show thankfulness, I guess.”

Heyes stared at her and severely shook his head.

“You asked for supplies; what do you think you need?” she asked him, stepping down the stairs.

Heavens, why didn’t she take the chance to return into the house, Heyes asked himself. There she would have it all: cover, weapons, a place to hide. How could one ever know a woman’s heart?

-o-o-o-

The reason for Jane’s strange behavior lurked unnoticed behind the curtains. Holding his breath, Tim peeked out and listened to the exchange. He leaned against the wall and favored his hurt leg, waiting for his friend who was upstairs to get him his penknife. Just now he returned.

“I found it, Tim. You sure need to be tidier! It was in Kathy’s sewing kit...” Jed Curry came in sight, descending the stairs. A low whistle and narrow gesture from Tim cut him off. He silenced and sneaked to his friend. Cautiously he peeked out of the window beside him.

“Who ’s he?” Jed asked.

“I don’t know. But he’s with Joshua so he has to be a friend.”

Something was nagging Jed in the back of his mind, but didn’t get his attention. His guts told him quite another story. “He sure doesn’t look like a friend to me.”

He took a closer look and frowned. In an eye’s blink he took in the scene, his senses focusing on the details: Jane slowly drawing away, the tone of the man’s talk, Joshua’s odd posture. “No, Tim, that’s no friend. That’s trouble out there. Where’s your pa?”

“Up at the northern range fixing the fence, he said. Won’t be back before evening.”

Jed grimaced. Too far away to notice what was happening or for getting back in time. He wasn’t sure why he knew, but he was dead sure if he’d leave now to get him, they would be back too late. He scanned the room. A band of leather on a hook caught his eye. Tim followed his stare and firmly shook his head.

“No, Jed, we’re not supposed to touch guns without pa’s permission!”

Jed hesitated. He had a bad feeling about the man and his mean voice. The whole scene seemed somewhat familiar to him, but not in a good way. Slowly he went for the six-gun.

“Jed, no!” his friend whispered intensely.

Jed turned around and hushed him. “You wanna go out and ask him? Don’t you think he’d allow it, if he had the chance?”

Through the window he watched Seth approaching Jane.

“There’s so much that I need, little lady,” Seth said with a dirty grin on his face. “Do what I say and I’ll go easy on you. I can be quite nice, trust me.”

His hand reached for her cheek. Jane dodged him and drew back.

Kid’s guts cramped. It was all too familiar to him. He was confused. His head pounded. Pictures flashed up in his mind. Bodies lying in mud. Blood on the ground. Darkness. Why was the sun still shining? It had to be dark! He shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling of being in two places at the same time.

Seth moved closer to Jane, trying to corner her at the barn’s wall.

Heyes kicked his horse hard in the flanks. It whinnied and jumped forward towards Seth. Swiftly he swung his leg over the horse’s neck and slid down its side. Two strides brought him up behind Seth from where he threw his full weight against the outlaw turned bounty hunter. The impact sent both men to the ground.

“Run!” Heyes yelled before he hit the dust and the impact took his breath away.

Jane took off as fast as she could, pulled herself in the saddle of the horse and spurred it. In an eye’s blink she was out of sight.

Seth struggled to his feet and drew on Heyes, who still laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Blood poured off a wound at his temple and the tied wrists.

“That was you last mistake, Heyes!” he yelled, furiously.

A single shot rang out and cut harshly through the silence on the property.

Seth’s weapon was blown from his hand and dropped to the ground somewhere behind him. He clasped his hand, a surprised look showing up on his face. He turned towards the house and spotted the shootist.

Kid Curry stood in the door, all a dangerous gunslinger.

Seth tried a quick move towards his gun, but a second shot rang out, whirling up the dust right under his fingers.

“Leave it, Seth,” Kid Curry advised him. “If you’d like to keep your hand, that is. I don’t know this weapon very well so I might miss my aim.”

Slowly Seth straightened.

“ _I have no partner_ ,” he mimicked. “Heyes, you’re the biggest liar under the sun! Sure, you have, and you let me run straight into him.”

“I’d be glad to learn you’re right, Seth,” Heyes answered him while he propped himself up. “Is he right, Kid?”

Blue eyes and brown eyes locked. A warm smile showed up on Kid Curry’s face.

“He is, Heyes,” he said. “Well, I’m not sure about lying thing, but he’s dang right about me being your partner, that is.”

The blond ex-outlaw strode over and tied Seth’s hands with his own belt.

Heyes tried unsuccessfully to struggle to his feet. “It’s about time you came around, Kid,” he said beaming at his friend who watched his useless attempts.

“I can’t leave you one minute alone, can I?” Kid Curry asked before he bent down and hauled Heyes up on his feet.

“You sure can! I had everything under control. Just the next minute I would have...”

“...died...” Kid Curry stated drily.

Heyes silenced, furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. “Oh, no, Kid. I’d certainly have come up with a plan in a second.”

The Kid laughed and pulled him in his arms.


	13. Epilogue

Summoned by the shot, the rest of the family appeared, Kathy and That trying to catch their breath from running, their father in full gallop on Heyes’s horse. Jane followed him a short distance on a second mare.

“What happened here? Who is he?” Bill wanted to know while he dismounted.

“Trouble,” Kid Curry said and cut off the ties on his partner. Latter one grimaced and cautiously moved his arms and hands to start the blood flow again.

“Jed, you’re real chatty today,” Heyes scolded him before he turned towards Bill. “But he’s right, this man is trouble. His name is Seth Wilson and he’s an outlaw on the run. He was up to no good, but we defeated him before things got worse. I’d suggest you turn him in. I’d be surprised if there wasn't a reward on his name.”

“ _Me_!? Turn _me_ in!?” Seth shouted. “There’s a fortune standing in front of you - you just have to take it! These two are worth $10,000 apiece!”

The family exchanged a surprised glace with the outlaws.

Heyes gently shook his head and laid his arm around Seth’s shoulder. “Seth, will you shut up or do I have to shut you up?”

Seth stared at him with hatred and spat curses at him, so Heyes took of Seth’s dusty bandanna and gaged him.

Turning around he declared, “It’s better this way, especially with the kids arounds. No one needs to hear his bad language.”

“Is he right? Is there a reward on your name?” Bill asked him seriously.

“Does it change anything?” Heyes asked him softly.

“No,” their host replied without hesitation.

“So, why do you ask? You can’t be blamed for things you don’t know, Bill,” Heyes told him and beamed one of his unbelievable smiles. “There’s no charge for harboring people named Smith and Jones. Let’s keep it that way, all right?”

Bill studied his guest quite a while, exchanged a glance with his wife and then nodded approval. “All right, Joshua. We trust you.”

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile Kid Curry walked over to Tim. He stood in the doorway, supported by the doorframe. His eyes panned the floor.

“You all right, Tim?” the blond ex-outlaw asked him.

Tim shrugged but didn’t look at him.

“What is it, Tim?” Jed tried again with lowered voice.

“Jed, I heard him talking. He called Joshua Heyes. And he called you Kid.” Tim whispered. “Is it true? You two are outlaws? Wanted men?”

Jed laid gently his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“Tim, we are friends. I won’t lie to you. You’re close to the truth. But we are not the same men anymore you probably heard of. We’re trying to mend our ways,” Jed explained him softly. “But it’s important that nobody knows. That’s what Joshua will tell your parents, too. Can you keep it secret - the names you heard? You’re the only one who knows.”

Tim thought about it. “Can't I even tell my ma?” he asked unhappily.

“Nobody, Tim. It’s necessary to keep them save from harm. The law can’t blame them for things they don’t know.”

“That’s a big favor you ask for ... Jed.” Tim hesitated, obviously uncertain. “Can I still call you that?”

“Yeah, Tim, you can always call me that. We’re friends, remember?”

Tim smiled at him. “I’ll never forget.”

“Me, too. Can I count on you?”

Tim nodded seriously. “Always, Jed.”

Kid Curry smiled at him and slung his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Let’s go to the others and see what they’d came up with.”

Supported by the hand that cleared leather faster than the eye could see, Tim limbed over to his family.

-o-o-o-

A lot had happened before it was even noon that day. Heyes suggested Bill should start with Seth right away to turn him in. The sooner he was locked up, the better all of the family would feel, all of them to be precise.

Seth would start talking as soon as he was at the sheriff and and not stop as long as there was any chance to get the boys into trouble, too. There wasn’t much of a preparation necessary for them to get back on the trail. Heyes had been already on his way and Jed hadn’t much belongings that were not already packed.

Not long after Bill’s departure, the friends where ready to leave, too, fully loaded with supplies and best wishes.

They hugged the kids and kissed Jane on her cheek. Then they mounted their horses and left the yard in a slow walk. On top of a hill close to the farm they reined in their hoses and turned around. Jane and the kids were still standing on the yard watching them leave.

“You know, Heyes, they're really nice people.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Do you think we’ll have that too one day? A place to call home? Family? Neighbors like that?”

“I don’t know, Kid. If we’re lucky, we will ... and if we get going soon, that is. Otherwise we’ll end up in jail and I know what the neighborhood in _that_ place is like.”

“Yeah,” Kid Curry replied. “In the worst case it’s you.”

“Kid, now you really hurt me.”

“Nope, but I could if I had to stand your complaints about prison for 20 years!”

“ _My_ complaints? What about yours? I can almost hear you: the cell, the smell, the food ... most of all the food!”

“Well, maybe you have a point here,” the Kid admitted. “Let’s just avoid finding out, alright?”

Heyes glared at his friend for a moment. “Alright, Kid, let’s drop it - for now. There are two or three words I'll have to say about it later...”

“Wishful thinking ...” the Kid muttered under his breath. “I’m sure it's gonna be a _long_ ride.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Let’s just get goin’,” Curry said and smiled at his friend.

They waved good-bye to the family one last time, then they spurred their horses, heading for an uncertain future and leaving good friends behind.


End file.
